


Kintsugi

by Queenoftheskittleholics



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, I love them so much, a bit of a missing scene, but all i can write is v short one shots so enjoy, have these sad troubled gals and their deep yet awkward love, mentions of past abuse i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenoftheskittleholics/pseuds/Queenoftheskittleholics
Summary: Kintsugi (金継ぎ, "golden joinery"), also known as Kintsukuroi (金繕い, "golden repair"), is the Japanese art of repairing broken pottery with lacquer dusted or mixed with powdered gold, silver, or platinum, a method similar to the maki-e technique. As a philosophy, it treats breakage and repair as part of the history of an object, rather than something to disguise.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Kintsugi

Blake hears Yang enter the dorm room as she concentrates on methodically examining Gambol Shroud. Ruby and Weiss were out with Penny and Winter respectively, but Blake had opted for a quiet evening in their dorm room. Or at least, it _had_ been quiet. The other girl flops down on the bed with a loud sigh and Blake's ears flick towards her as she looks over.  
"I thought your were celebrating with JNR. Tired?" she asks sympathetically, and Yang groans again before sitting up.  
"I almost miss Glynda's classes. Almost." she says with a grin, and Blake smiles fondly at her dramatics.  
"It is definitely different than Beacon." she agrees, although that feels like an understatement. It felt so long so long ago that they had been at Beacon She knows those days weren't perfect, but everything had felt so much simpler when they hadn't known what was waiting for them in the future.  
She is startled out of her musing upon realizing that Yang had walked over to where Blake was seated.  
"So, what are you doing?" she asks nonchalantly, leaning close to her.  
"Just... looking over Gambol Shroud, making sure it's in working order. Keeps me busy when I'm stressed." Blake says, hoping she doesn't sound as weary and anxious as she feels. She lets out a sigh, wishing that for once some crisis didn't have to rear its head and leave them grasping for moments of peace. Blake was trying to be better but it was so hard sometimes, and she knew the others felt it too.  
"I get that." Yang says quietly, then looks down at Blake's recently repaired sword. "So, I didn't get to ask about Gambol Shroud's new look. Gold, huh?" she asks softly, with none of the teasing Blake might have expected about this.  
"Uh, yes. It's Kintsugi." Blake says awkwardly, and Yang looks curiously at her. "You... repair something broken with gold. It shows that it's still beautiful for being broken." she explains, wondering if it's obvious that she was thinking of Yang when she made the choice.  
"Beautiful for being broken..." Yang murmurs, and looks down at her prosthetic hand. Blake's ears flatten in dismay as she realizes how that might sound.  
"Well, what makes it beautiful is that someone cared enough to repair it, see? Just because it has damage doesn't mean it doesn't have worth." she explains. It was a lesson she had to remind herself of every so often, and she brushes her fingertips over the scar on her hip.  
At first had it been a horrible reminder of what the man she had so foolishly trusted could do to hurt her and the people she loved, but now it was a reminder that she was much more than that. She was no longer the girl who ran away, hopeless with fear, and she had wonderful friends who reminded her of that. Friends and...  
She looks over, and Yang is gazing at her.  
"That's a nice way to think about it." she say quietly. "I like it." Then she flexes her prosthetic with a thoughtful look. Blake had been pleasantly surprised to see how comfortable she felt with it, joking with Nora and Penny at the party, but it still had to be an adjustment, and Blake feels a familiar pang of guilt. She places her hand on top of it and meets Yang's gaze.  
"Yeah, me too." she responds, and it feels stupid but she knows Yang will know what else she's trying to say. _I'm sorry for everything_ and _I want to stay, I swear I will_ and _You make me happier than I ever imagined_ , and everything else she should tell her but doesn't know how. The silence hangs between them, heavy and comfortable, until Yang looks away.  
"I do like the new haircut." she says, pulling away with an awkward grin. "It's really cute."  
"Thanks." Blake says, feeling just as flustered as she touches her now much shorter dark locks. "It was just... time for something new, I thought.".  
"Yeah, I get that." Yang says, then looks thoughtful. "What if I cut mine short?" Blake looks at her in surprise, and when Yang starts laughing she can't but giggle too. It feels like she's been doing that more often lately, and she's grateful to have someone who can make her smile even in times like these.  
"I'm glad we had the party. I think we needed it." Yang said, settling back on the bed, and then laughed again. "And I'm also glad Penny was such a good sport about my joke."  
"Yeah, luckily." Blake replied with a fond roll of her eyes. "It _was_ nice though." She smiles to herself, thinking about the photos they had taken together, Yang's arm around her. It had been a moment of contentment, and right now was another one, she thinks to herself. A moment to rest and feel happy alongside the girl she loves.  
Blake glances at over at Yang, who had begun playing a game on her scroll with a look of fierce concentration. It's a familiar sight, and it makes her glad to know they are still just themselves, damage and all. Yes, whatever happened before and whatever would happen next, Blake knows she's strong enough to face it with Yang and the others by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Pomp and Circumstance. I liked the idea and was tired of seeing woobie!Blake fics they have both been thru so much and im proud of their healing!


End file.
